


Испорченный

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривай снова сволочь, а Эрен снова безответно сохнет по нему. Современное АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испорченный

**Author's Note:**

> Полиморфному Вирусу на день рождение. Чувак, спасибо за вдохновение))!

Конец года ознаменовывался сдачей отчетов, поэтому работы прибавилось. Эрен целыми днями теперь пропадал в дороге, развозя документы по городу. Работа посыльного не сложная, да и сразу шла стажировкой в адвокатской конторе.

Сейчас он только слез с мопеда и через две ступени спешил в свою контору, где не так давно поставили единственный на все здание дешевый автомат с напитками. 

Горло благодарно приняло глоток горячего кофе. Эрен блаженно прислонился к стенке, держа под локтем шлем, который забыл повесить на руль. Три глотка спустя согрелись даже заледенелые пальцы.

Он оглянулся по сторонам. Почти никого не осталось в офисе – все ушли на обед.

Кроме Ривая, конечно же. Мужчина сидел вполоборота к нему и что-то писал. Эрен спрятал улыбку за банкой кофе и позволил себе минуту понаблюдать за ним. 

Ривай – ас уголовного дела. Эрен еще с первого курса юридического мечтал, чтобы он курировал его стажировку. Но, как это часто случалось, фантазии оставались просто фантазиями. И, в конце концов, сфера интересов смещалась в другую сторону. Как это и произошло, когда он пришел сюда по направлению. Теперь появилась и другая причина интереса к Риваю, по которой, собственно, он любил вертеться возле автомата. 

Эрен расслабленно рассматривал спадающие на глаза острые пряди. Ривай недовольно поджимал губы и раздраженно смотрел на лист перед ним. Парень никогда не понимал, что у него на уме. Может, он мысленно желает кому-то смерти, а, может, думает о протекающем дома кране.

Спина адвоката резко выпрямилась, и Эрен быстро отвел взгляд в сторону. В грудь Эрена ударила толстая папка, он поймал ее чисто на автомате.

– Отсканируй документы и вышли их в юстицию.

 

Ривай ни с кем не ладил. Но однажды вышло так, что Эрена он явно невзлюбил.

После корпоративов Эрен часто ловил разговоры о том, что кто-то переспал с Риваем. Поэтому он, перешагнув сомнения, решил воспользоваться шансом, когда градус атмосферы поднялся на ящик опустевших бутылок. Но вместо соблазнительных поцелуев напоролся на кулак, колено в живот и ребром ладони по шее. Пропахав линолеум носом, он сделал односложный выбор и поубавил проявления симпатий до мимолетных взглядов украдкой.

После этого случая он пропустил уже несколько корпоративов. Не хотелось смотреть, как на Ривая вешается очередной клерк. Их общение сводились к минимальным поручениям. 

 

– Эрен-кун, – кто-то тормошил его за плечо. – Эрен-кун! Я закрываю офис!

– Ханджи-сан? Простите! – Эрен ладонью прикрыл рот, с угла которого стекала слюна. – Я… э… хотел закончить, но…

– Завтра приходите. Я поговорю с Риваем по поводу его поручения.

– Не надо, я виноват. Это бумажная работа усыпляет, – Эрен быстро собирал документы и сохранял файлы. – Э?! А Ривай-сан уже ушел?

– Еще час назад. Сегодня заключили важный договор. В отеле заказан зал на всю контору. Поедешь?

– Нет, я… нет.

Ривай видел его спящим, но ничего не сказал?

Экран компьютера погас, и офис погрузилась в полумрак, едва освещаемый праздничной иллюминацией торгового центра через дорогу.

…нет, наверно, он просто торопился на торжество.

 

На следующее утро он случайно пропустил свою дверь и услышал голоса мужчин, куривших в туалете.

– …четыре раза за ночь, – говоривший затянулся и глубоко выдохнул.

– С кем, с кем?

– Попробуй угадать, – захохотал собеседник.

– А… с Риваем? Я думал, ты по парням не ходок.

– Я тоже вчера думал, что лучше девок никто не может давать.

Эрен прирос к полу. В душе бились две несовместимые эмоции. Обида за то, что ему отказали, и защитное оправдание. Ривай не шлюха, что он... он не такой, как все говорят.

– Правда, эта блядь меня вытолкала в полпятого утра. Даже помыться не успел.

– Говорят, что он даже Эрвина выпроваживает с утра пораньше. Не ты первый.

– Хрень все это. Эрвин крышует заграничные транзакции Ривая. Я бы ради этого лег и не сдвигал ноги.

– Да нет же! Нил в баре проболтался, как Эрвин жаловался на Ривая. Тот не разрешал ему гулять по своей квартире. Наверно, он тоже прикрывает дыры в махинациях с недвижимостью. Слышал, как Эрвин пару лет грандиозно прогорел на продаже центра в Синдзюку?

– Ну?

– Только Ривай смог отмыть его от десятилетнего срока. У них круговая порука.

– Да кого волнуют эти мелочи, Марко? Эрвин не раскланивается и берет все, что ему принадлежит.

 

– Нравится слушать грязные разговоры? Эрен?

Парень вздрогнул, услышав у самого уха прохладное протяжное «Эрэ~н». Ривай стоял в полушаге и безразлично смотрел на него.

Все самые смелые слова выветрились из головы. Ривай стоял, и вокруг него словно собиралась вся необузданная энергия, которую до дрожи в пальцах хотелось потрогать.

– Я просто случайно…

Ривай, доставая из внутреннего кармана сигарету, отодвинул его локтем с дороги.

– Жан, дай огоньку, – услышал он за закрывающейся дверью.

Эрен стоял еще с минуту, переваривая видение Жана, благоговейно подносящего зажигалку к сигарете во рту Ривая.

 

Пропускать рождественский корпоратив было, по меньшей мере, неуважением к директору Смиту.

Эрен медленно потягивал уже третью бутылку пива и поглядывал на Ривая, прислонившегося к противоположной стенке и, судя по виду, собирающегося напиваться в хлам. Самого Смита нигде не было видно, и в сердце зрело желание попробовать удачу еще раз. Но Эрен уже насчитал троих, которые пытались подкатить к Риваю, и которые так же поспешно уносили ноги от его ёмких нецензурных реплик.

В ход пошла уже четвертая бутылка, и, кажется, уже не пива. Концентрация алкоголя и отчаяния уравновесила друг друга. Ривай еще уверенно стоял на ногах, а Эрена начинало покачивать. Зато глаза Ривая даже отсюда он видел слишком хорошо. Две черные, как уголь, пещеры с бесконечными темными лабиринтами, в которых можно навсегда потеряться.

В тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились, Эрен не помнил, как он осмелился подойти. В памяти мазались краски и слова.

– Ривай… сан, – ноги подкашивались, но он держался за стену у головы Ривая. – Вам одиноко... я же вижу… я хочу постоянно быть с вами.

– Ты пьян, сосунок. Я с тобой спать не буду.

Эрен выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

– Вы мне нравитесь. И мне все равно, что вы будете делать со мной. Лишь бы это были вы.

– От тебя столько проблем, – Ривай цокнул языком. – Пошли отсюда. – Он перекинул его руку себе на плечо и потащил из холла.

У Эрена кружилась голова от счастья, хотя когда его вывернуло в урну у парковки, он понял, что кружился только вестибулярный аппарат.

Где-то среди мелькающих фар и гудящего мотора ему мерещились поглаживания теплых ладоней по лицу, шее, плечам, спускавшиеся ниже и ниже… Эрен смотрел, как уверенно вел машину Ривай и понимал, что ему только мерещилось. Ни единой мышцей лица Ривай не показывал, что его беспокоил сидящий рядом пассажир.

Эрен улыбался, зевал и говорил какие-то глупости. Но сознание погасло очень быстро, он так и не понял, что дальше происходило.

 

Проснулся он от шороха бумаг, которые гонял сквозняк. Луч света лежал на его щеке, и пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем зрение привыкло к яркому свету.  
Голова траурно загудела.

– Где я? Боже, сколько же я выпил вчера?

Тихий скрип и шелест бумаг был ответом.

Нос защекотал горький сигаретный дым.

Эрен приподнялся на локтях и увидел Ривая. Тот сидел рядом с кроватью на треножном стуле и рисовал на мольберте. Сигарета тлела во рту. В сочетании с обнаженным торсом, это выглядело слишком призывно, чтобы не остаться равнодушным.

– Ночью… у нас что-то было ночью?

Ривай задержал на секунду взгляд, но не ответил. Фитиль сигареты засветился красным огоньком.

Эрен хотел встать, но Ривай его остановил:

– Побудь так еще минуту.

Эрен удивился, но лег обратно, обняв подушку. Глаза рассеяно побежали по комнате. Почти пустая, она не казалась заброшенной. На стенах висели наброски карандашных рисунков, держащиеся на обычном скотче. Возле окна стояла тумбочка с пепельницей и чашками.

Парень прислушался к себе, и не нашел желания немедленно сбежать из компании нелюдимого адвоката. Жесткий, грубый, нетерпеливый, привыкший к радикальным методам мужчина оставался таким же даже наедине с тишиной и карандашом. Ривай резко и уверенно выводил линии на бумаге. Такой же, как и в будни… Это почему-то успокаивало. 

Эрен вдруг улыбнулся, понимая, что Ривай просто никогда не носил масок. Он говорил, что думал, не спешил следовать социальным ритуалам вежливости и никому не навязывался. Это не он раскрывал новые стороны себя перед Эреном, он позволял Эрену лучше присмотреться.

На полу возле Ривая лежал обычный белый лист А-4. Скорее всего, просто соскользнул с мольберта. Это был простой карандашный набросок, но Эрен легко узнал ксерокопировальную машину. Возле нее на столе сидел человек с поникшей головой. Лохматые волосы, шлем на принтере… Жар пробежал по телу. Он глянул на стены: на всех рисунках он видел самого себя. 

Эрен на мопеде.

Эрен, буцающий ногой автомат с напитками.

Эрен, задумчиво покусывающий губу.

Эрен, зло прожигающий глазами зрителя.

– Свет ушел, – Ривай шагнул к окну и потушил окурок о пепельницу.

Ступая босиком по холодному полу, Эрен подошел к мольберту. Сердце часто застучало в груди. Нарисованный углем Эрен просто спал на чужих подушках. 

Парень сглотнул. Рука зависла над хрупкими черными линиями, желая коснуться ресниц, провести по подбородку и плечам. Это действительно он. Сколько Ривай за ним наблюдал? 

Окруженный своими отражениями, Эрен вдруг почувствовал все эти взгляды Ривая, вкрадывающиеся под кожу горячими касаниями.

– Но ты меня отшил? Не хотел портить?

– Ты не стоил того, чего просил. Слишком мал для взрослых игр.

Не стоил? 

Эрен стал рядом с Риваем. 

Это говорил тот, которого имела почти вся контора? 

Наверно, Ривай заметил его скепсис, поэтому покачал головой. 

– И я не стоил этого.

Эрен протянул руку к его лицу.

– А сейчас?

Ривай потерся щекой о подставленную ладонь.

– И сейчас, – он открыл глаза. – Сейчас ты такой же невинный сукин сын, а я – испорченный пидорас. 

«Это не так» хотелось сказать. Но вместо этого он произнес:

– Пусть будет так. Испорть и меня. Просто попробуй, – Эрен прикусил губу, с трудом понимая, что его уже несет и тормоза отказывают. Он наклонился и прошептал в самые губы. – Или… лучше пусть кто-нибудь другой меня испортит?

Ривай вздрогнул. 

Его ладони потянули Эрена за шею вниз. Парень отпустил мысли и нетерпеливо открыл рот, погружаясь в поцелуй – теплый, влажный, голодный. Руки ползли по голой спине, крепко прижимая мужчину к себе. Ощущать так близко его горячее тело было слишком головокружительно. 

Круче этого была мысль, что это только начало.

– Дерьмо. Ты весь в угле, – Ривай оторвался от его губ и поднял свои черные ладони. – Я тебя уже испачкал.

– Это не проблема, – Эрен облизнулся и взял сразу два его пальца в рот. 

Естественно, Эрену еще предстояло узнать, что означало это действие. Поэтому Ривай просто умилился, выругался и затянул его обратно в поцелуй.


End file.
